


This Is Exactly What I Needed:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace, Charlie, & Kono surprises Danny with a wonderful breakfast in bed, After having going back to work on that awful case, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	This Is Exactly What I Needed:

*Summary: Grace, Charlie, & Kono surprises Danny with a wonderful breakfast in bed, After having going back to work on that awful case, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"Kono, Is Danno gonna be okay ?", Charles "Charlie" Williams asked, as he was showing concern about his father, who is like a hero to him, Officer Kono Kalakaua said with honesty, "Yeah, He is sad because he is so sad, Cause a family died, & it hurt all of us, Especially your Danno, Cause a little girl was involved". There was a sad expression on the little boy's face. Luckily, His sister, Grace Williams, She came to the rescue.

 

"Don't be sad, Little Brother, They are in heaven now, & they are gonna be taken care of by God, & all of the animals up there, Cause they were good people down here, so they deserve that gift from God", That satisfied the little boy, & he was happy again, He said, "Can we make Danno some breakfast ?", Grace & Kono looked at each other, & they smiled at the little boy.

 

"That is a great idea, Charlie, He would love it", The Teenager said, as she ruffled her brother's hair, & hugged him close to her, & Kono added, "It's perfect, & simple, It will be a nice surprise too", as they headed for the kitchen, & she was getting everything that they needed.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams woke up, & he couldn't believe what had happened the day before, He was still feeling bad about it, & couldn't get over it. But, He vowed to help his ohana, & his teammates get rid of organized crime, & make sure that it never gets back to the island ever.

 

There was a knock on the door, & he smiled, cause he knew it was his family, He said happily, "Come in," Kono, & the kids came in with the tray that they prepared for him, & it looked absolutely delicious", as they set it in front of him. "Surprise, Danno, We made you breakfast !", Charlie exclaimed happily with excitement, & his smile was contagious, Danny had a bigger one on his face.

 

"You did ?, Wow, This looks absolutely terrific, Thank you so much !", He said, as he took a bite of the fluffy eggs, & he felt happy now, & forgot all of the anger, that was causing him to be upset. Grace said, "We figured, It would help set this new day right", & Danny nodded, & said, "You are right, Monkey". Since, It was a little bit early, Grace & Charlie fell asleep against Kono & Danny's shoulders, The Blond told the former surfing pro this, "Thank you, It's exactly what I needed", The Couple shared a kiss, & she said with a wink, "Anytime". She wrapped an arm around Charlie, as she watched her lover enjoyed his breakfast in bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
